I Love You In a Dream
by KatBlue
Summary: This is just a fic I just did in Myspace and decided to put in here. It’s all mine stuff, well except for the Buffy stuff. I know you’ll like it. If you’ve seen the movie Overboard with Goldie Hawn then you’ll see it’s sort of like that.ch4
1. Chapter 1

I Love You in a Dream. This is just a fic I just did in Myspace and decided to put in here and its the whole version. It's all my stuff, well, except for the Buffy stuff. I know you'll like it. If you've seen the movie _Overboard _with Goldie Hawn, then you'll see it's sort of like that, except he is not taking advantage of her. Check it out. It's my fave couple. You know who they are.

Buffy comes home from a hard night's slay. She is aching everywhere and all she wants to do is take a nice, hot shower. Buffy heads upstairs and enters the bathroom. She then sees next to the bath tub one of those bubble bath bottles. Buffy ignores the letter next to it and turns on the water. Then she pours some of the contents of the bubble bath into the tub.

"I look like hell," says Buffy as she takes a look at herself in the mirror. After a while, she could already feel the heat of the water and the scent of the bubble bath, strawberry, and it filled the room as the mirror begins to fog up. Buffy turns over to the tub and shuts the faucet off. She then takes off her clothes and dips herself into the tub. "Hmmm, this feels good." She then takes a look at the letter and reads it.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy. I know you need your relaxation time and I saw this at the store and I thought of you. Hope you enjoy a nice bubble bath. Love, Xander."

Buffy smiles at the letter and puts it away from the tub. She then begins to rub her arms with a puffa. Then she begins to drift away into her own little world. As she closes her eyes, everything becomes a blur. She quickly opens her eyes and looks around the room and sees it completely different.

There are candles all around and they smell of vanilla, her favorite. She then hears someone knock on the door. Her eyes widen and she almost jumps out of the tub.

"I'm coming in.," says the person outside the door, whom she is supposed to know. The knob begins to move and Buffy wraps her arms around herself. She recognizes the voice.

"Xander?"

Xander enters the bathroom in a blue bathrobe. Buffy is completely freaked out and very angry at Xander for entering her bathroom while she is bathing. She has her hands around herself, trying to cover up.

"Xander, what are you doing in here? I thought I locked that door, "says Buffy.

"You never lock the door, Buffy, "says Xander.

Buffy sees Xander walk closer to her and he begins to take his robe off. Buffy shuts her eyes. Before she knows it, Xander is in the tub with her. Buffy opens her eyes and is still freaking out. She is in a bathroom that doesn't look like her bathroom, it looks bigger and prettier and the tub is like a whirlpool. Then Xander gets in the tub with her, naked and she is naked and she has no idea why.  
Buffy tries to pull herself away from Xander. She pulls her knees up and grabs hold of them with her arms.

"Xander," says Buffy. "What are you doing? Could you get out? Please."

"Why are you so freaked out?" asked Xander. "Are you still mad because I ate the last doughnut? Come on, Buff, I'll get you more in the morning."

Buffy gulps and lifts her hand up, noticing on her left hand, ring finger, a wedding band. Her eyes widen at the sight. She is still pulling away from Xander, but now is even more freaked out.

"This has to be a dream."

"Oh, so you're dreaming, are you?"

Buffy looks at him strangely.

"This isn't happening. You're my best friend."

"Buffy, I am." Xander tries to move closer to her, but she splashes water at him. He stops and stays where he is. "Maybe you hit your head or something and you don't remember."

"No, I remember everything, this is not right. I don't usually get into bathtubs with my best friends."

"You want me to go?"

"Yes." Buffy says this in a meek voice.

"Okay." Xander stands up and gets out of the tub.

Buffy looks away as he is doing that. She then looks at him as he ties his bathrobe. Buffy sees that he is a little upset.

"Xander, please don't be upset."

"What do you expect from me, Buffy? We're married and we do this everyday when you come home from patrol."

"We do?"

"What happened on patrol? How could you forget about us?"

"I didn't mean to, Xander. I…this is not my house."

"Yes, it is. We bought this house together, Buffy. Four bedroom, four bathrooms."

"I don't know this."

Xander sighs and turns away from her. He passes his hand through his hair and turns around to her. Xander sees that she is distressed and really sees everything around her as foreign.

"Could I have a towel?"

Xander goes over to get her robe that is hanging on the door, then he gets a towel and puts it next to the tub. He puts the pink robe on the toilet seat and leaves the bathroom.

Buffy watches him as he closes the door. She then starts to get up from the tub and wraps the towel around her. Buffy looks at herself in the mirror and she realizes that she is a little older and her breasts are bigger. She unwraps herself and looks at them.  
"I had a boob job for Xander?" She looks at herself strangely as she covers them back up again.

"Mommy mommy, William's chasing me," says a little girl with blonde pigtails on Buffy's right leg. A little boy enters, wearing a mask and growling.

"Where did you two come from?" asks Buffy. "Did you just call me mommy?"

"Mommy, you're silly."

Xander finds the kids at last and looks at Buffy, who is very disoriented. She has kids with Xander. Two very adorable kids. Her eyes start to get watery.

"Kids, go get ready for bed, okay?" says Xander.

"But the monster is going to get me, Daddy," says the little girl as she runs over to Xander. Xander quickly picks her up.

"No one will ever get you, sweetie," says Xander with a smile as he kisses his little girl on the cheek. "Come on; give mommy some time to get dressed." Xander gets the kids out of the bathroom and closes the door.

Buffy's head is spinning. She has kids with Xander Harris, her best friend. The friend who has always loved her, probably all the days that he has known her. She begins to cry and sits down. Buffy lays her head on her knees with her hands.

Then she hears a knock at the door and lifts her head up. Her face is tear stricken.

"Just a minute," says Buffy. She quickly dries herself and puts her pink robe on. Buffy wipes her tears and walks over to the door, opening it slowly. "Hi."

"The kids want to say goodnight to you," says Xander.

"How many do we have?"

"Just two."

"Oh. What are their names?"

"The boy is William and the little girl is Joy."

"I like the names."  
"You picked them out."

Buffy bites her lower lip and comes out of the bathroom. Xander leads her to William's room first. Buffy sits down on the bed and she looks at Xander for some advice to tell her what she does. She looks at the kid and tries not to show fear because she knows they can sense it pretty easy.

"Goodnight, William," says Buffy as she touches his brown hair, then she kisses him on the top of his head and covers him up.

"Goodnight, Mom," says William. "I love you."

Buffy gasps at his words and puts her hands over her mouth.

"I love you, too." She gets up from the bed and leaves the room. Xander turns off the light.

"Goodnight, little slugger," says Xander. He exits the room and closes the door. Then he sees Buffy next to the door, crying hysterically. He quickly hugs her to comfort her.

"Why can't I remember?" says Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I Love You In a Dream.

"It's okay, Buffy," says Xander.

"No, it's not okay," says Buffy as she pulls away from him. "We're married and we have kids and we live in this beautiful house…I don't remember anything."

"What do you remember?"

"I know that I'm the Slayer and that you and Willow are my best friends."

"Yeah, we still are. Willow was your maid of honor and Oz was my best man."

"Oz?"

"Yeah, he and Willow are still friends. He actually likes Tara now."

"That's good. Last time he saw her he wanted to eat her. I'm sure she didn't take it personal."

"Probably not."

"I should…" Buffy points at another room.

"Yeah, this way." Xander leads her to little Joy's room.

Buffy sits down next to her bed. Joy hugs her mom tight. Buffy hugs her back just as tight. She tries not to cry as she releases her daughter. Buffy covers her up and tickles her a little. Joy laughs at that, then Buffy kisses her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweet pea."

"Goodnight, Mommy," says Joy with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," says Buffy. It just sounded like the right thing to say, Buffy thought. She stands up and leaves the room. Xander turns off the light.

"Love you, pumpkin," says Xander.

"Love ya, Daddy," replies Joy as she hugs her stuffed pig.

Buffy peaks into the room and realizes that the stuffed pig is her Mr. Gordo. She smiles at that as Xander closes the door. The two head down the hallway to their bedroom. Xander scratches his head and grabs some clothes from a drawer.

"Um, your clothes are in that second drawer," says Xander, pointing at the dresser from across the room. "Why don't you change here?"

"Okay," says Buffy as she goes over to the drawer. She looks at him as he exits the room and closes the door. Buffy starts to search  
through her things. She doesn't recognize anything in there, though they are nice lingerie items that she liked, but she really didn't feel like wearing them. Buffy then looks at some other drawers and finds a pair of sweats and a tank top.

A minute later, Xander knocks on the door. Buffy goes over to open it. He looks at her and smiles. Then she looks at herself.

"What?" asks Buffy. "I'm not going to wear that lingerie."

"I didn't say anything," says Xander with a smirk. He takes his robe from his hand and hangs it behind the door, then he takes Buffy's and hangs it on the closet door. Xander looks at the bed. Buffy sees what he is staring at, then looks away, getting really nervous at this point.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I don't want you to do that. We're adults and adults can sleep in the same bed together. Besides, it's a big bed."

"Okay." Xander pulls the covers and starts to toss the decorative pillows on the floor. They both lie down and pull the covers over them.

"Um, this is really strange." Buffy turns to him. "I mean, I never really imagined myself in bed with you. Not that you're not in my thoughts… I'm just being mean." Buffy pulls the covers over her head.

"Buff, no, you're not. I promise I won't do anything inappropriate." Xander pulls her covers down and looks at her. "We'll just sleep."

"Okay."

Xander turns off the light and they both just stare at the ceiling. They sigh and then laugh because they heard each other sigh at the same time.

"Can you tell me about our lives, our wedding?"

"Sure. Umm, do want to know the whole story?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, it was around the time when Riley left and I'd promised him that I'd go patrolling with you, even though you and Willow don't like it because I'm not as equipped as you two are or even Riley. Wicca powers, Slayer power, soldier power. Okay, maybe I have some of that, but I don't kick butt like you guys do."

"I know you can handle yourself, Xand."

"Thank you. Well, one night I kind of couldn't and got stabbed. You were really pissed off at the vamp. Then after you beat him into a pulp, you dusted him and then you started asking me if I was okay and worried about me. About a couple seconds later, you started screaming at me."

"Why?"

"God knows what you were going through. Maybe PMS."

Buffy slaps him on the arm. Xander just laughs at that and is glad that she did something that his wife would do. She is still there, but not completely.

"Okay, so I got some stitches and had to get bed rest and you insisted I stay at your house."

"What about Anya?"

"Anya and I broke up. She left town. I think it was good for her."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, things happen. Like this."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Buff. It's not your fault. After the torture and torment, you made me stay with Dawn."

"Oh, Dawn…is she."

"With your mom."

"Oh."

"Since I was staying at your house, I decided to do my part and started giving you personal massages after your patrol. Seriously, I should have thought of that a long time ago, then I would have had you for prom."

"Really? Must have been some hell of massages."

"Yeah, they were. You were moaning really loud. Almost sounded like we…you know."

"Oh my gosh."

"Don't worry, your mom was okay when she found out it was just a massage. Then she asked if I could give her some massages sometime."

"You didn't."

"I had to. Didn't moan as loud as you, but she like it."

"I can't believe I don't remember any of this."

"Dawn got a little aggravated about it and told me to come up with another solution for Buffy to relax. Then I thought of bubble baths."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the first time you looked like you could have fallen asleep in there. You loved it. Then one night I needed to brush my teeth and you were still enjoying your bath, but you said I could come in. I came in and brushed my pearly whites and was on my way. This happened a couple of times and one night, you asked me to come over to you. You then tell me…"

_"Xander, I never really thanked you for this. I really love it a lot. I feel really refreshed when I go to sleep. Thank you so much. Although, I still miss the massages." Buffy grins._

_"Well, so does your mom, but let's not get into that."_

_Buffy grabs hold of his hand. Xander kneels down next to Buffy's tub._

_"I like the candles. It gives it a nice touch." Buffy smiles at Xander._

_"You know me, Buff."_

_"Always the romantic."_

_"Okay, I'll take that." Xander smiles at Buffy._

_Buffy then grabs hold of Xander's face and just looks at it. She looks at his deep, brown eyes that are so caring and loving. His bushy eyebrows that give him such character like Charlie Chaplin. And those sweet, tender lips that are incredible and possibly kissable. Buffy leans in and kisses Xander on the lips softly._

_After their release, they just look at each other, both stunned by what just took place. Xander is about to say something, but Buffy didn't let him as she pulls him back into another kiss. Xander loses his balance and falls half way into the tub. He then gets a good grip and climbs into the tub on top of Buffy, with all his clothes. Xander's hands grab hold of Buffy as they continue their make-out session._

_It lasted good and long. Dawn was aggravated that she couldn't take a shower that night. Joyce had gotten home late that night and Buffy and Xander had finished their session, though Dawn did not see them both exit the bathroom. They entered Buffy's room wearing towels only._


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You In a Dream.

I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've gotten into a different show and have been going back and forth. I really lost track of this story but it will be short.

Chapter 3.

"Wow," says Buffy reacting to Xander's retelling of their first kiss. "Did I really do that?"

"Well, it's kind of how I remembered it," says Xander with a grin. "I was surprised, Buff, and it was the bathroom. Not like it's the wrong place to do stuff like that, but it was interesting, I guess."

"Is that why 'we' bath together every night?"

"It's not every night, but when you don't come home too late from patrol or I'm awake. I kind of always like to wait for you."

"Oh, cause you always cared about me. If I had the littlest scratch you'd go 'Oh no, call the band aid patrol.'"

"Can't help it, Buff. It's actually the least I could do. I'm not much in a fight or anything."

"Xander, you're the strongest man I know. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks, Buff. I guess I was pretty brave when Angelus came to visit you at the hospital. Remember when you were sick?"

"Yeah, he came?"

"Yep, I was your security night shift guard while you were in the hospital. I couldn't leave you alone there. I knew he'd come."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"Didn't think it was important."

"Xander, you could gotten yourself killed. You know what he was capable of then."

"I know, but pretty much I'd lay my life on the line for you, Buff. I wasn't going to let him through. He felt pretty threatened by that."

"_Visiting hours are over," says Xander._

"_Well, I'm pretty much family," says Angelus._

_Xander tries hard to stay cool. "Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't." _

_Angelus says threateningly, "If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?"_

_Xander gulps. "Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?" _

_Angelus pauses as he stares at Xander. "Buffy's White Knight. You still love her." Angelus leans in close. "It must just eat you up that I got there first." _

_Xander fights his nervousness. "You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there." _

_Angelus slaps the flowers against Xander's chest. "Tell her I stopped by." He gives Xander one final look and then goes back through the waiting room to the elevator. Xander shudders, covers his mouth, and lets out a breath of relief. _

Xander turns on his back to look at the ceiling. Buffy is surprised that Xander actually told her that. She guesses that there are a lot of things about Xander that she really doesn't know. Buffy takes a deep sigh.

"Well, we sort of dated for like three months," Xander continues. "It was secretive because, well, you thought your mom would freak, but she didn't. She accepted it and was happy for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, until you got pregnant. Then your mom freaked."

"So, you proposed to me because I got pregnant?"

"No, I…That ring was burning a whole in my pocket for months. I couldn't figure out when to ask you. Then you told me you were pregnant. I wanted to do it before, but I guess you beat me to the punch."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"Did you do it down on one knee?" Buffy's eyes light up and wonder if her proposal, which she doesn't remember, was that of a dream she used to have when she was a little kid.

"Yeah, you were bawling the whole time. I felt like I was hurting you, but you kept telling me that you were okay."

Buffy turns to look at the ceiling, then she starts to think why all these wonderful memories are completely erased from her mind. It's not fair, Buffy screams in her head and a small tear falls down her cheek.

"Buffy," calls Xander, realizing she has been quiet for too long.

"What?"

"We should just get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. Maybe Giles could figure out something about your memory loss."

"Right." Buffy turns away from Xander and grabs hold of her pillow. "Goodnight."

Xander turns to face her, only getting her back side, then sighs. He turns around to his other side.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Buffy gets up to the smell of something very delicious. She hears a lot of noise coming from downstairs and she quickly gets up. Buffy remembers now, she's in an alternate universe where she doesn't remember a thing of her life that is wonderful and perfect in every way. She makes her way downstairs and finds the kitchen luckily.

"Mommy!" says little Joy as she runs to her mother's legs. She grabs hold to them tight. Buffy smiles at the little one, then smiles at Xander, who is trying to make some breakfast and trying to make the kids sit still.

"Having trouble?" asks Buffy. She then picks up little Joy and puts her on a chair in the kitchen table.

"Nah," says Xander. "This is child's play." Xander grins at Buffy and actually gets a smile from her. "Come on, William, sit down and eat your breakfast. Auntie Willow is going to be here soon to take you to school."

"Willow?" says Buffy. "She always takes them to school?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh."

Just then the front door opens and Willow comes walking over to the kitchen. Buffy is surprised at Willow's look. She is so grown up, with brown shoulder length hair. She looks so different to the Willow she remembered. Buffy just stares at her as she rounds up Joy and William, leading them to the door. Willow is about to confront Buffy about her strange stare, when Xander interrupted.

"You better go, Wills, or they'll be late," says Xander. He leads her to the door, leaving Buffy alone in the kitchen. Buffy walks over to the counter and leans on it. She brushes her hand through her hair, trying to rack her brain, but she knew there was no use. She couldn't remember anything. Buffy looks up just as Xander re-enters the kitchen.

"You okay?" asks Xander. Buffy nods her head, then turns around. "Buffy, we'll get through this."

"Xander," says Buffy, she tries to hold back her tears. "You are always so positive about things. I wish…" She turns around and Xander could see her watery eyes. "I wish I could be like that." She then walks passed him. Buffy heads upstairs to change clothes. As she grabs for her hair brush on the dresser, she sees a photograph of Buffy and Xander on their wedding day. She picks it up and sees that she is so happy in that picture.

"Buffy," says Xander at the entrance of the room. "Ready to go?"

Buffy puts the frame back on the dresser and walks passed Xander. They exit the house and get into Xander's car. The ride to Giles' is silent and Xander couldn't stand it. When he stops the car in front of Giles' house, Xander turns to Buffy.

"Buffy, I know this all feels foreign to you, but I just don't like you…" says Xander.

"Putting myself down so much," Buffy says.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Xander, I have to say something and it's what I really feel."

"What?"

"This…us." Buffy sighs. "I have a wonderful life. I have two beautiful children. I have you. I have Willow and Giles. I have a life."

"But…"

"No buts. I want to remember it. I want to remember it so badly." Buffy had tears in her eyes. Xander just looks at her and felt for her.

"I think we should go inside. Giles is waiting." Xander exits the car, wanting so badly to hug Buffy and kiss her for her kind words that felt like he almost had his Buffy back. He opens the door for her and she exits the car.

Buffy sees a beautiful house in front of them. She is surprised that Giles had bought a house. They walk over to the door and knock. Giles opens the door and greets the two. He looks at Buffy, with a sad expression, knowing of what Xander had told him when he called this morning. The three made their way to the living room.

"Buffy, what is it that you remember last?" asks Giles.

"I remember patrolling," says Buffy. "It was a usual night. Three vamps pretty simple, then I came home and took a nice hot bath. I closed my eyes and suddenly I see…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Love You in a Dream.

"What?" Giles was eager to find out.

"The bathroom was different."

"Hmmm."

"You still do that."

"What?"

"You know. Your Hmmm."

"You are still very much Buffy that's for sure. What the reason that you can't remember…"

"Maybe it's a demon or witches," said Xander. "Don't tell Willow I said that."

"Maybe but she said she only fought vampires."

"Vampires put the mojo on Buff."

"Mojo?" asked Giles. Buffy laughed at Xander's remark. "Perhaps it may be temporary. I'll check books for any spells or curses."

"You should ask Willow to come by after work."

"I'll give her a call. We can all meet tonight at your house."

"Okay." Xander looked at his watch. "I gotta get to work. I'm already late." Xander kisses Buffy on the cheek and headed for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. The kids after school."

"Don't worry about it Xander," said Giles. "We'll pick them up."

"Thanks." Xander puts on his nice jacket and headed out the door. Buffy watched in awe at everything just happening. Xander left the house and Buffy looked at Giles.

"Buffy I think we should keep this to ourselves," said Giles. "This little memory lapse will be temporary, but I don't want anyone to know about it just yet."

"It's no biggie Giles," said Buffy. "I still remember how to be the slayer just don't remember the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life has change a lot. You may not know it but it's very different."

"What could be completely different then me being married with Xander and having two kids with him."

"I'm home," a familiar voice to Buffy said. She looked up and saw her mother at the front door with a couple of luggage. Joyce turned around and saw Buffy look at her in awe. She looked different. Her hair was longer still in curls but her kind smile was still there. "Buffy. What are you doing here?"

"Honey why don't we get your stuff inside then you can tell us all about your trip," said Giles.

"Honey!" said Buffy looking at both Giles and Joyce.

"I'll go make some tea."

Joyce nods her head and goes up stairs with her things. Buffy followed her with her eyes then she quickly glared at Giles who tried to escape the living room but Buffy runs after him. They meet up in the kitchen.

"Honey," said Buffy repeating Giles pet name for Joyce. "What is this all about?"

"Buffy me and your mom…"

"Are you…"

"Married."

"I can take me Xander being married but you and mom."

"You and Dawn both made your lives. Buffy I think you owe her to actually have a life."

"Mom's don't have lives. They take care of the kids and that's it." Giles looked at her. "Okay, so I'm the not the best example of that."

"Look your mother has been through enough things as it is now to have this spring on her. Just try to be yourself."

"I can't really do that right now if I don't remember…"

Joyce entered the kitchen and looked at Giles and Buffy who suddenly became very silent when she walked into the room. She moved slowly over to Giles and kissed him on the lips then stared at Buffy.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Joyce.

"Oh, you know," said Giles. "Slayer duties."

"Oh." Joyce grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee that Giles had already brew. He knew his wife love coffee in the morning and knew she'd be home even though he doesn't drink it. "Buffy I really think you should leave the Slayer duties to someone else. You have a family to support and I think Xander does get worried when you come in late and so am I."

"Mom I…" Buffy started to say but Giles interrupted.

"Joyce I know we've talked about this but you know that Buffy is the only one. She's the chosen one..."

"What about Faith? She loves to fight and she's a lot younger and…"

"She's in jail," said Buffy.

"Honey how could say that?"

"Because…"

"Um, she's been out for two years," said Giles.

"Honey are you alright?" asked Joyce with concern tone.

"I need some air," said Buffy as she pulled away from both of them and stepped outside. She took a deep breath and sighed then started walking down the street aimlessly. Before she knew it she'd arrived at one of Sunnydale's cemeteries. This was something she remembered all too well.

Evening crept upon Sunnydale and Xander was making his way to Giles'. When he arrived he saw the gang was there ready to head out. Xander quickly got out of his car and little Joy ran over to him. He picked her and turned to the gang.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Xander.

"We have a problem," said Willow. "It's very small."

"I didn't know she'd leave," said Giles.

"Buffy," said Xander. He handed Joy to Giles.

"Daddy what's the matter?" asked Joy. "Where's mommy?"

"Daddy's going to go look for her. You stay here with grandpa and grandma."

"Hey, Xander," called Faith. "Giles told us what was up with B. Is she going to be alright?"

"When I fine her I'll tell you."

"I should go with so you won't get that pretty face of your mangled by some vampire or demon."

"You have a way with words Faith."

"That's why I'm in school." The two walk off leaving Willow, Giles, Joyce and Joy to watch as they walk down the street.

Buffy was walking through the cemetery and a vampire rose up from behind her. The vampire was inching closer and closer to her when Buffy quickly turned around jabbing the vampire in the gut hard making it fall to the ground.

"Now this I remember," said Buffy. She got in a fighting stand as the vampire stood up for round two. She gave him a round house kick then kicked a branch from a tree. With a pointy side of it she staked the vampire with it without breaking a sweat. "That never gets old." She then heard the gate of the cemetery creek and got ready for some more vampires

"Out all the cemeteries in Sunnydale, why choose this one?" asked Faith.

"Cause this is the one where Buffy and I had our first kiss," replied Xander.

"Oh, but Buffy right now can't remember anything about her life except the slaying."

"I was hoping…" Xander looked further into the cemetery and saw Buffy then he caught a glimpse of a demon heading their way. "Buffy." Buffy came out from behind a tomb stone and saw the demon. It grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the tree.

Faith quickly went into action and grabbed big and scary. The demon hit the next tomb stone and broke it. It also released Buffy who was gasping for air. Xander rushed to her side.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine." Buffy got up and started to help Faith double team the demon. It felt like old times with Faith at her side kicking some demon butt. Buffy was tired of playing with the demon so she stepped on one of the tomb stones, grabbed the neck of the demon and broke it's neck. The demon fell to the ground dead.

"I still see you haven't lost your touch there B," said Faith.

Both slayers turned to Xander and saw a vampire heading right towards Xander. It was too late the vampire had Xander in its grasp. Xander struggle to get free as Buffy and Faith ran to his rescue, but the vampire was armed with a knife. Faith grabbed his hand and took away the knife. The two pulled the vampire away from Xander and slammed him into a sharp tree branch dusting it.

"We still work good together," said Faith.

"I guess we do," said Buffy. She then looked at Xander who began to lean on a tree near by. He touched his back and found blood. Buffy rushed over to his side as he collapsed. "Xander." Buffy pulled him close to her. "No, you can't…" Buffy began to feel tears roll down her cheek. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hardly think. She looked at Faith who really felt out of sorts but quickly took her cell phone out and called 911.

"Buffy," said Xander. "I…I just want to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" asked Buffy as she caressed his face. "Please don't go. I…"

"I love you." Xander's hand caressed Buffy cheek and he wiped away a couple tears that streamed down her face. "I'll always love you." Buffy grabbed hold of his hand that was caressing her cheek.

"Xander I…love you too." Buffy closed her eyes for a second feeling like if a large weight from her shoulder was lifted. When she opened her eyes Xander's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. She released his hand and it went limp. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry.

From afar they could hear the ambulance coming but it was too late. Faith just watched Buffy cry her eyes out in the middle of a cemetery at night. Buffy closed her eyes tight wanting to not realize that Xander was dead and that she would be alone with two kids whom she hardly remembers.

"Buffy."

"Huh?" said Buffy. She opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in the cemetery anymore. Buffy was in her bathroom. Not the one she previously was in but the one from her old home. "It was a dream."

"Buffy," called Dawn from outside. "I need to use the bathroom. You've been in there for hours."

Buffy quickly grabbed her robe and peeked out the door. Dawn looked at her strangely.

"Where is Xander?" asked Buffy as she exited the bathroom.

"Down stairs. Why?" Buffy didn't let Dawn finish her sentence and headed down the stairs. She looked into the living room and saw him watching TV. He turned to look at her and it made her heart beat faster. Xander stood up and was about to say something when Buffy stopped him. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. When she released his lips he noticed she was looking at him in a different way.

"Are you okay Buff?" asked Xander. "You liked the bubble bath. A simple thank you would of sufficed." Xander grinned. "Not that this was not good cause it was good."

"I love you Xander."

"I love you too Buffy."


End file.
